nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Siedem Grzechów Głównych
280px|mały Siedem Grzechów Głównych 「七つの大罪, Nanatsu no Taizai」 jest legendarną grupą najgroźniejszych i najsilniejszych przestępców w całym królestwie Liones, tworzyli oni zakon rycerski do momentu oskarżenia ich o zdradę stanu oraz zamordowanie Wielkiego Świętego Rycerza. Po tych wydarzeniach zostali rozdzieleni na dziesięć lat. Dodatkowo każdy z nich w przeszłości popełnił jakiś grzech o którym nie chce mówić. Na swych ciałach mają wyryte symbole siedmiu bestii. Są głównymi bohaterami serii. Opis 280 px|lewo|małySiedem Grzechów Głównych było zakonem rycerskim posyłanym na najcięższe misje, w jego skład wchodzili najsilniejsi ludzie z królestwa, podlegali bezpośrednio królowi i mieli jego zaufanie, jednak dziesięć lat temu zostali oskarżeni o zdradę i zabójstwo Wielkiego Świętego Rycerza Zaratrasa. Wiemy jednak, że prawda wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, a cały fortel miał służyć pozbycia się Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów przez Hendricksona oraz Dreyfusa. Meliodas nie wiedział co się tak na prawdę wydarzyło tamtego dnia, pamiętał tylko słowa "Wybacz kapitanie" wypowiedziane przez jednego z towarzyszy. Grzechy zostały rozdzielone na dziesięć lat, zaczęto uważać, że wszyscy członkowie tej grupy już dawno zostali zabici przez Świętych Rycerzy. Po dziesięciu latach ponownie łączy członków tego zakonu księżniczka Elizabeth, która wyrusza na poszukiwania tej grupy i znajduje ich kapitana Meliodasa. Potem dołączają do nich kolejno Diane, Ban, King oraz Gowther, podczas walki w królestwie spotykają również Merlin, która prosiła kapitana o wybaczenie dziesięć lat wcześniej, do tej pory jednak tamte wydarzenia pozostają nie do końca jasne. Członkowie Symbole Popełnione grzechy Każdy z członków grupy popełnił grzech za który został skazany przez króla Liones przed utworzeniem grupy. Meliodas Oficjalnie Meliodas zatracił się w gniewie i zrównał z ziemią całe królestwo Danafor, w rzeczywistości nie był w stanie wypełnić swoich obowiązków i obronić najważniejszych dla niego ludzi oraz królestwa. Diane Diane i Matrona zostały wynajęte przez rycerzy Liones jako najemniczki, aby wspomóc ich w walce z obcymi dzikusami. Święty Rycerz Gannon zwodził je. W końcu ukazuje swoje prawdziwe zamiar, czyli zabicie giganta, aby zyskać reputację oraz prestiż. Matrona niestety "umiera" od zatrutej strzały, jednakże Gannon nie docenił jej siły, dzięki czemu uratowała Diane, także zabiła większość wojsk łącznie z Gannonem. Ocalali rycerze sfałszowali raport obarczając winą Diane. Została uznana winną grzechu zazdrości wobec Matrony, którą podobno zamordowała wraz z 330 niewinnymi rycerzami królestwa i została skazana na karę śmierci przez ścięcie, lecz Meliodas działając z rozkazów króla Liones powstrzymuje wykonanie wyroku. Ban Ban wziął na siebie winę za zabójstwo Świętej strażniczki fontanny oraz zniszczenie Lasu Wróżek, został skazany na śmierć, jednak mimo wykonania wyroku niezliczona ilość razy zawsze wracał do życia. Następnie został jednym z członków Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. W rzeczywistości, Elaine została zabita przez czerwonego demona i sama oddała Banowi Fontannę Młodości, aby mógł żyć dalej. King King został oskarżony o zignorowanie morderstw dokonywanych przez Helbrama na ludziach, co mogło wywołać wojnę miedzy ludźmi, a wróżkami, za swoje przestępstwo został skazany na tysiąc lat więzienia. W rzeczywistości King gdy znalazł martwych przyjaciół został zaatakowany i stracił pamięć którą odzyskał po wielu latach nieświadomości. Siedem praw Grzechów Istnieje siedem praw które muszą być przestrzegane przez członków Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów: * §3 Grzech nie powinien pytać o grzechy pozostałych członków grupy * §4 Jeśli któryś z grzechów jest w potrzebie, reszta ruszy na ratunek * §5 Jeśli wystąpił spór między grzechami,bedzie on mógł byc rozwiązany podczas walki * §6 Jeśli dwóch członków walczy na smierć i życie,ktoś musi ich zatrzymac Święte Skarby Gdy utworzono Siedem Grzechów Głównych, każdy z nich otrzymał od króla Święty Skarb, który idealnie współgra z jego mocą. * Demoniczny Miecz, Lostvayne (魔剣 ロストヴェイン, Maken Rosutovein); Święty Skarb Meliodasa. Sprzedał on go w lombardzie Camelotu, by zyskać pieniądze na zakup swojego baru. Później dostaje go z powrotem od Merlin. * Młot Bojowy, Gideon (戦鎚 ギデオン, Sentsui Gideon); Ważący 1100 kilo, mocniejszy niż stal, Święty Skarb Diane. Mimo iż został on zgubiony przez właścicielkę, młot odnaleziono w Byzel, stanowił on nagrodę w festiwalu walki, gdy Diane go odzyskała Święci Rycerze byli zmuszeni do odwrotu. * Święta Laska, Courechouse (聖棍 クレシューズ, Seikon Kureshūzu); Święty Skarb Bana; przypomina ozdobny kij, rozdzielający się na cztery części połączone łańcuchem. Została mu odebrana, po jego uwięzieniu w Baste. * Duchowa Włócznia, Chastiefol (霊槍 シャスティフォル, Reisō Shasutiforu); Wykonana z drewna Świętego Drzewa, należąca do Kinga. Może ona sama unosić się w powietrzu oraz zmieniać formy, by wyprowadzić odpowiedni atak. * Bliźniaczy Łuk, Herrit (双弓 ハーリット, Sōkyū Hāritto): Skarb Gowthera; jest to para świecących łuków energetycznych. Pojawiają się na żądanie właściciela i współpracują z jego mocą Inwazji. * Gwiazda Zaranna, Aldan (明星 アルダン, Myōjō Arudan): Kryształowa kula należąca do Merlin. * Boski Topór, Rhitta (神斧 リッタ, Shinbu Ritta): Gigantyczny topór, Skarb Escanora. Jest tak ciężki, że nawet Meliodas miał problem z jego uniesieniem. Galeria Ciekawostki * Żaden z Grzechów nie należy do tego samego gatunku: Meliodas jest demonem, Diane jest gigantem, Ban jest nieśmiertelnym człowiekiem, King jest wróżką, Gowther jest lalką. Póki co, nieznane są gatunki Escanora i Merlin. * Według Dreyfusa tylko Wielki Święty Rycerz Zaratras mógł się równać siłą z Siedmioma Grzechami Głównymi. * W sztuce, zwierzęta reprezentujące Siedem Grzechów, różnią się od tych w mandze: ** Grzech Gniewu '''reprezentuje '''Smok. ** Grzech Zazdrości reprezentuje Pies. ** Grzech Chciwości 'reprezentuje 'Żaba. ** Grzech Lenistwa reprezentuje Kozioł. ** Grzech Pożądania reprezentuje Krowa. ** Grzech Obżarstwa reprezentuje Świnia. ** Grzech Pychy '''reprezentuje '''Lew. de:Seven Deadly Sins en:Seven Deadly Sins es:Siete Pecados Capitales fr:Sept Péchés Capitaux it:Seven Deadly Sins pt-br:Sete Pecados Capitais ru:Семь Смертных Грехов Kategoria:Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów Kategoria:Grupy Kategoria:Rycerze